This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Human telomeric repeat binding factor 2 (hTRF2) plays an important role in capping human telomeres to protect them from DNA damage repair systems in the body. hTRF2 has been linked to consequences of ageing and cancer. Our goal is to study the interaction of the DNA binding domain, expressed by the Akashi group, and double stranded telomeric DNA (repeats of TTAGGG) using high resolution PLIMSTEX. The kinetics of binding, as well as the affinity for the DNA, will be determined.